


[红白]梁上燕〈1-4〉

by Vinnnnnnn



Category: dnf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnnnnnn/pseuds/Vinnnnnnn
Summary: 『德罗x白木』岁岁常相见。





	[红白]梁上燕〈1-4〉

〈1〉  
三月的赫顿玛尔一直在下雨，这种连绵不绝的雨潮将老旧的城市笼罩在朦胧的雾网里。德罗掀开酒馆的卷帘门，对着惹人厌的细碎雨珠把他那并不合身的斗篷晕染成的深色痕迹无奈地吹了口气。  
“你回来了。”白木朝他扬了扬手里的酒瓶。那是一支白瓷的细颈瓶，瓶身描摹着花木兰竹的丹青。  
德罗走过来，把斗篷脱下搭在椅背上应道：“我每年都有回来。”  
“拉倒吧。”白木反驳他，“最开始你三个月就回来一次，中途还要托飞鸟给我传信，到后来就整年整年地不见人影。”  
他顿了一下，在德罗面前慢条斯理地掰着手指：“这是第四年。”  
“好吧好吧，我说不过你，大哥。”德罗举手投降，“我以为这次回来，一定能看见你突破的样子。”  
白木望向他的弟弟——先是狂战士，再是狱血魔神，最后是现在在大陆上都寥寥无几，颇有名望的帝血弑天。他脱下斗篷后显露出来的俊俏容颜已然引起了周遭几个认出他身份的酒客的窃窃私语，但是德罗仍然紧紧地盯着他，就好像这间公共酒馆其实是他们二人的独享包间。  
“失望了吗？”白木看向自己的鬼手，那是一只没有血色的苍白的手，狰狞而安静地伏在木桌上，“我已经当了二十二年的剑魂了。”  
“并没有。”德罗摇头，“只是觉得有点可惜，毕竟以大哥的资质——”他本来想说以大哥的资质，肯定可以吊打如今那几个为数不多的成名剑神，可是又会显得未免有吹捧之嫌，于是说到一半住了口，转而朝白木真诚地眨了眨眼睛。  
白木朝他笑了笑：“没有关系，我并不急。”他慢悠悠地把瓶子里最后一点清酒倒进喉咙里，“我找不到我的剑道，我就一直找下去。”  
德罗挠了挠下巴，显然是对于突然高深叵测起来的话题有些不适应，于是转而取下背后背着的一卷素色长条包裹，把他摆在白木的面前。  
“送你的。”  
白木大方地把它拆开，从里面取出那柄带着微芒的光剑，罕见地挑了挑眉：“光炎剑？你哪来的？”  
“雇主给我支付的任务酬劳。”德罗说，在白木投过来的不相信的目光里又老老实实地改口，“其实是我碰巧知道这把剑是那个大叔的藏品，我想把它送给你，可他不给，我就多帮他免费杀了几个仇人，最后把剑锋对准他——就到手了。”  
白木并不在意这种来历略微血腥的过去，他把光剑从桌上拿起来，扫视一遍后满足地顺手将它插进背后的剑架里。他像大多数剑魂一样掌握着武器精通的奥义，只是他背后的刀剑似乎格外多一些，或长或短的刀剑整齐地排列，光炎剑瞬间就融进了铁铸火打的冷兵器丛林。  
“烈日裁决，听上去是不是一个很酷的后缀？”白木看上去心情好了许多，托着下巴同德罗搭话。  
德罗不明所以的点点头，而得到他回答的白木已经站起身来。剑魂抖了抖身上的剑道袍，朝帝血弑天伸出手去：“走吧，作为回礼，大哥请你吃饭。”

雨已经停了，但街道上仍然很空。他们沿着街边店铺延伸出来的廊下迈步，脚边是青石板的裂缝中探出头来的嫩青。  
“想吃什么？”白木贴心的问他，好的哥哥总是会考虑到弟弟的意愿。  
“随便。”德罗说。  
于是他们在挂着雨棚的街边摊坐下，白木朝挂着围裙的老板伸出两根手指：“两碗阳春面，加一份蛋。”  
德罗想说他们已经不是几十年前连闻见肉香都要流半天口水的穷苦孩子了，以前能当做美味佳肴的鸡蛋现在早就不值几个钱，他吃的都有点腻——可他最后还是把这些话全部吞进肚子里，心安理得地享受着大哥习惯性的偏爱。  
偶尔尝尝也不错。他想。然后拿着筷子把冒着热气的面和汤搅拌在一起，煎得澄黄的鸡蛋被他翻进了碗底。  
他在吃面的间隙偷偷地抬眼瞧大哥，白木正慢吞吞地把面条卷在筷子上。他以前会用湛蓝的铁护额把头发像其他剑魂一样高挑着束起来，可他现在只是简单地用发带在额头缠过一圈，如瀑的银发披散下来，将那张不曾被时间雕刻的脸衬得超脱凡尘。  
“大哥。”他突然开口。白木闻言咬断了吃到一半的面条，疑惑地问他：“不好吃吗？”  
“不是...”德罗应道，虽然他觉得这种街边的小面的确算不上好吃，“我只是对大哥所说的剑道有点好奇。”  
白木又垂下头：“吃完再说。”  
等他把那碗称不上美味的面条风卷残云地解决掉的时候，白木终于慢条斯理地擦了擦嘴，继续刚刚突兀的话题：“你好奇什么呢？”  
“如果是要突破的心得的话，我想应当不难找到当下剑神遗留的文字。”德罗斟酌着开口，“为什么大哥要一意孤行地自己寻找？”  
“他们是他们，你是你，而我是我。”白木说，“那样的话就没意思了。”  
“这就涉及到我的知识盲区了。”德罗大方地承认。  
白木笑了笑：“那不如和我说说，你又为何挥剑？”  
帝血弑天眯了眯眼，推开汤碗向剑魂凑近了身子：“随便问这种隐私，要收费的。”  
“开价吧。”白木无奈状地摊手。  
“和我上床？”德罗看向他，朝他眨了眨那对赤红的眼瞳。  
白木愣了一下，但是只有短暂的一瞬间，旋即就恢复了波澜不惊的模样。他伸出手，轻巧地刮擦了一下弟弟的鼻梁。  
“好啊。”他应道。  
这回换到德罗愣在原地，什么大风大浪都见过的帝血弑天干巴巴地挤出一句蹩脚的圆场词：“我是开玩笑的。”  
他的大哥弯弯眼睛：“那我也一样。”  
这场谈话就这样心照不宣地终结了。

白木还是住在老地方。他在修炼道场里决定成为剑魂的时候就带着德罗住在这里了，后来德罗走了，他就一个人住。这间老房子有一个微小的院落，推开半人高的篱笆门可以看见那株高大的悬铃木。  
他曾经有试过种一点花，可惜白木总是忘记浇花，于是它们最后都死了，只有靠着老天爷赏雨露的树苗活了下来。  
“你这次呆多久？”白木背对着他开门。  
德罗想了想：“一两天吧。夏季有点麻烦的活，我要提前北上去公国北部。”  
“好。”白木应道，他推开门，把德罗迎进来。门口的储物柜已经积灰了，但放在上面的那张合照的玻璃片还是亮的，显然主人仅仅只擦拭它。  
“你最近有出远门吗？”德罗问他。他边说边把斗篷解下来，挂在门口的衣钩上。  
“我刚从虚祖回来。遇到一个很热情的气功师，他邀请我参加今年的黄龙大会来着。”白木耸耸肩，“我说等明年吧。”  
“为什么？”德罗不解。  
“因为我要赶着回赫顿玛尔。”他背着手转过身，向德罗微微俯身凑近，朝他露出一个浅淡的微笑，“以免有个小笨蛋回来找我扑了个空。”  
他们的晚饭是白木下厨解决的。习惯于拿刀剑的手拿起锅铲并不熟练，做出来的成品也仅仅只能用“煮熟了”来形容。德罗叹了一口气，把筷子戳进白花花的土豆片里：“大哥，其实你可以让我来做饭的。”  
二十来年前他就吃着白木这种随性发挥的水平的饭过日子，一直觉得自己居然能长的还算结实没有营养不良简直是个奇迹。没想到这么多年来，他的厨艺竟然一点长进都没有。  
“不行。”白木断然拒绝，“你会把我的胃养刁的，你不能给我做一辈子饭。”  
“我可以的。”德罗说，“你想让我陪你，为什么不和我说？”  
白木奇怪地看向他：“为什么要把你留在我的身边？你应该去更广阔的地方。”  
德罗忽然被哽住了。他不知道应该怎么解释，这不是“为什么”的命题，而是“他希望”的结果。最后他只好把水捞的豆腐咬进嘴里，旋即皱了皱眉，他的大哥又把盐放得太少了。  
这顿晚饭吃得聊胜于无，清汤寡水得给德罗一种他在戒斋修行的错觉。他正在自己的屋子里摸着肚子沉思是不是应该翻出去打打牙祭——白木没有动他的房间，他一直打扫着这间小屋子，所有的摆设都如同原样，好像主人真的每周都会回来——剑魂推开门走了进来。  
“在忙吗？”白木问。  
“并没有。”德罗看向他，他正坐在屋子里唯一的靠背椅上，于是白木便自作主张地坐上他的床铺。  
他解下了在外不离身的剑架，此时一身轻飘飘地踏进来。在家他也穿着件简单的玄色宽袍，袍角下是白色的阔裤腿，露出两截瘦削的小腿。  
“我有点无聊。”白木说，“陪我聊会天？孤寡老人是很寂寞的。”  
德罗诚实地说：“我记得以前晚饭后你会去练剑，然后夜跑。”  
白木挑眉：“记得真清楚。”  
“因为那会我是你的陪练。”帝血弑天显然不想回忆这段累死累活的时光。  
“哦。”白木看向自己的掌心，就这样把这个话题拉扯了过去，“我年复一年地练剑，反而觉得不解的东西更多了。”  
“是剑道吗？”德罗组织着语言。他并不使剑魂独有的光剑，对他们的追求也一知半解，捧场纯粹是因为开口的是他大哥。  
“剑道之极是什么？”白木看向他的眼睛，“剑斩肉身心斩灵魂，那么剑铸就我的心，还是我的心追随我的剑？”  
“我听不懂。”德罗表示投降，“我只擅长挥刀杀人。”  
“没关系。”白木放松地塌着肩膀，“因为我刚刚在瞎编。”  
德罗一瞬间不知道应该对他毫无幽默感的大哥的冷笑话致以什么样的表情。但这会剑魂已经站起身来，朝他摆了摆手。  
“那我不打扰你了，好好休息。”白木走到一半，又回过头来，“后街晚上还营业，你要是实在想翻出去吃夜宵，记得翻后门的窗。”  
“我已经不是十岁了。”德罗下意识地回嘴，虽然他并不知道剑魂是怎么样发觉他的小心思的。  
“啊。我的弟弟无论几岁都一样。”白木帮他关上了门，这句话隔着一层木板慢悠悠地飘过来。

〈2〉  
白木的伞是一把靛青色的油纸伞，手扎的骨架，手柄看上去已经来回上了几遍漆，透着红彤彤的松油光。  
“中午想吃什么？”白木问他，他把那把伞拿在手里，肩下挎着个竹编的篮子，只在腰间挂了一把古制的黑金唐刀。  
德罗肉眼可见地垮了脸：“吃什么都一个味道，大哥。”  
“不是吧。”白木看上去有点不敢置信于自己的厨艺被这么评价，“我有放佐料的。”  
“难道你自己吃就不感觉...”德罗努力柔化措辞，他觉得白木在剑道这件事上已经很苦了，不应该再在生活的其他地方打压他，“有点淡吗？”  
“我习惯了。”白木嘟囔着打开门，在飘雨的屋门口撑开伞，“我以为你也习惯了。”  
如果你让我留下来，德罗想，我或许会习惯的。但他理所当然地没有说出来，因为那个撑着伞的瘦弱身影已经在纷飞的雨幕里远去了。

然而他中午的确没有再一次品尝到白木的厨艺，意识到自己厨艺不精的剑魂选择了去饭馆直接打包带回来。其实他也并不喜欢做饭的时候那种扑鼻的油烟味，可打开窗雨又要飘进来，他只能在封闭的房间里灰头土脸地挥舞锅铲。  
这种生活琐事比练剑麻烦多了，练剑的时候他的眼睛只需要看着他的剑——那道银色的剑锋。  
“这几年，有遇到什么好玩的事吗？”白木一边收拾碗筷一边问他。这顿饭菜比起他大哥的手艺简直就是满汉全席，德罗正咬着筷子头出神，闻声才反应过来。  
“有吧。”德罗歪头回忆。他的大哥向来不会问他挣了多少名声多响云云，反而只在意他的旅途里有没有一点闪光点，“去年——还是前年，我护送一行商队穿过沙漠平原，没有遇上马匪，但是他们走到一大半的时候自己起了内讧。”  
“哦？后来呢。”  
“后来他们就在晚上露营的时候开始捉对厮杀，我到最后也不知道他们是因为什么分利不均导致的局面。但和我没关系，那会我正在离营地一里的岗哨靠着树打盹，他们杀得火光冲天。”德罗平淡地说着，好像无数条人命的凄惨故事如果能博得他的大哥的垂目的话，那他们就死得其所，“火光引来了强盗，他们一队人搏杀后死了大半，剩下的那个头目振臂对我高呼，让我去救他们。”  
“我猜你去了。”白木说。  
“他们是我的雇主，我当然要去。”德罗把手交叠着搭在桌子上，“我把那些不速之客杀光了，那个佝偻的老头又拿手指着地上还在抽搐着挣扎的同伴，让我把他们也全部结束。”  
帝血弑天喝了一口水，“可是他太蠢了。即使不要那些冗杂的货物，他一个人也走不出沙漠，最后...大概死在了绿洲的入口吧。”  
“真可惜。”白木叹了一口气，显然不是为了这些愚蠢的商人，“你又给人打白工了。”  
“为什么是又？”德罗一愣。  
“因为鼎鼎大名的帝血弑天一直在无偿帮我修树枝。”白木忽然笑起来，他勾起嘴角的样子很漂亮，像是突然有了人间的烟火气息，“我门口的悬铃木长得更好看了。”  
被揭发的德罗挠了挠头：“那不一样的。”  
因为你是大哥，所以那不一样的。  
那个充斥着勾心斗角兄弟反目的故事很快被抛在了脑后。德罗也只是慢慢地回想的时候才想起来，那个老头之所以要坚持一个人抱着那卷东西走，是因为那整支商队不过都是为了护送它的一个幌子。他想独占想得发疯。  
流光星陨刀。即使收在刀鞘里，也是一把耀眼非常的太刀。

下午白木在练剑，就在院子里的树下挽着剑花。他的剑势流畅而锐利，一挑一点都舒服得无与伦比，准确地飘落下来的黄色树叶精准地对半裁开。  
“你现在不去道场了吗？”德罗抱着胸靠在树下问白木，他眯着眼睛看着剑魂挥舞那柄唐刀，切开流动的风发出簌簌的声响。  
“GSD的吗？”白木没有停下挥剑的动作。  
“不...是那个老剑魂的。”德罗回忆着，“小时候你经常带我去的，我在旁边打杂，你在里面练剑。这么多年了，不知道他修炼的怎么样了。”  
“哦。”白木收回了唐刀，把它反手立在身后，“他死了。”  
“死了？”德罗下意识地重复了一遍。  
“好几年了，在你没有回来的时候。我想，也是这样一个阴雨绵绵的天气吧。”白木淡淡地谈论着故人的离别，“我把他埋在东边的山上，你要是想可以去看一眼。”  
德罗应道：“不必了。”  
“嗯，那就不必了。也没什么好看的。”白木又继续着他的练习，娴熟地挥出一个上挑的动作，“这种天风大，山路并不好走。”  
并不是冷漠的疏离，而是死亡这种事对于鬼剑士来说已经太过稀疏平常，甚至很多年轻的剑士死在了三十出头的壮年。鬼手是一颗无解的定时炸弹，无人知道他会在什么时候一口吞掉感染者的理智。所以对故友的离去，也只有茶余饭后的叹息作为吊缅。  
树叶落下来，和飞扬的剑气一道。

在这之后德罗很快结束了短暂的会面，在西海岸的码头同白木道别。剑魂把他的斗篷叠好塞进他的手里，这件大号的衣服被洗得干干净净。  
“明年你要回来吗？”他问。  
“说不定。”德罗想了想，“但是如果你要去那个...黄龙大会，我一定会去。”  
白木屈起手指敲了敲他的额头：“你要是想试试大哥的深浅，为什么不直接和我打一场？”  
“我不是这个意思。”狂傲的帝血弑天此时乖巧地有点不像话，白木敲他的额头，他便顺理成章般的将头也低下去一点，“我怕你有危险。”  
白木笑着摇了摇头：“我的小祖宗，别瞎操心。”  
飞船的汽笛声已经响起来了，于是德罗只好在转身之际急匆匆地握了握白木的手腕：“我只是担心你，没有别的...想法。”  
白木不置可否，他挥手向人潮里的德罗告别，然后不紧不慢地转过身去往家里走。匆匆前行的旅客时不时擦过他的身子，他身后的剑架因此当啷作响。  
他看向自己的老朋友——那只可憎的鬼手，与上面拴着沉重的搭扣的束缚器和缠绕的锁链。他已经很多年没有感受到其上鬼神的异动了，可惜病变的颜色仍然在无时无刻地提醒他。  
他曾经是鬼。

〈3〉  
虚祖的阳光很好，但是白木并不喜欢。他撑着那把油纸伞站在树下，看见向他走过来的帝血弑天，便稍微将伞荫分给他一些。  
“你来的有些晚了。”白木淡淡的说，“今天就是决赛。”  
“不好意思，路上耽搁了。”德罗挠挠头，讪讪地解释。  
白木微笑着看向他：“不，我没有责怪你的意思。你能来我很高兴。”  
像是为了让这句话更有说服力，剑魂努力让微笑扬起得更高昂一点，尽管它仍旧十分短暂。  
德罗把手搭在他的肩头：“大哥的对手是谁？”  
“名字吗？我没有去记。”白木回答，“是个剑神。我想这种角色，一定是奔着魁首来的。”  
“然而我们直到决赛才相遇。”他旋即又补充，带上了一点可惜的语气。  
德罗本来想说“大哥是不会输的”，可是他又觉得这种程度的打气似乎并没有多大意义，于是仅仅点点头，表示赞成剑魂的感叹。

可是他的大哥的确输了，而且输的猝不及防。白衣的剑神在十招之内挑飞了他的剑，即使那是一个非常完美的格挡。  
白木本来应该反身跳开的——他的剑架里还有其他的数不尽的刀剑，每一把都能够让他继续战斗。但他只是突然间捂着鬼手跌坐在地上，观众席上随即跃出一道血红色的残影，德罗把他的巨剑立在白木身前，剑神的光剑与其碰撞，划出一串微妙的火花。  
“你输了。”剑神把他的剑立在身后，扫视了一眼剑魂，“我不值得你认真对待吗？”  
白木站起身来，德罗想要扶他，但被他轻轻地推开了。他的手已经垂了下来，或许是抑制器又开始运转，把突生的异动又压抑了回去：“一点小意外。是你赢了。”  
他走过剑神身边，去把他被挑飞出去的唐刀弯腰捡回来，插进腰间的黑金刀鞘里。  
剑神偏转目光，轻声对他说：“我看过你的比赛。你不应当只是个剑魂。”  
白木又从他身边走回去——他要在自己上台的入口退场：“可我的确是。”  
他没有再去看他的对手，也并不在意剑神口中说出的是不是属于洋溢的赞美。但从这一刻开始，这场黄龙大会，与风光的夺魁，就与他无关了。  
“德罗。”他转过身，又挥手招呼他的弟弟，“下去了。”

帝血弑天跟在他的身后，白木推开房门，往里走了几步才回过头问他：“不进来？”  
德罗迟疑地迈进来，顺手替他关上木门。他犹豫着要如何开口，安慰？他寻思大哥最不需要的就是这种虚无缥缈的东西。  
但他就是没由来的火大，如果允许他真想在台上就抡着剑把那个高高在上的剑神给暴揍一顿——他自信自己绝对比那人强——再把夺魁的勋章别在白木的领口。  
好在白木提前出言来慰抚了他。他拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，把他从愤愤不平的幻想里惊醒出来：“没有关系。是我技不如人。”  
德罗知道和白木争论是不会有结果的，他只好悻悻地一屁股坐在床上，嘟囔了一句“我觉得明明是大哥比较厉害”。  
“你啊。”白木无可奈何地笑了笑，“拿你没办法。”  
“你的手呢？”德罗忽然又提高了音调，急匆匆地问他，“鬼手不稳定了吗？”  
白木闻言看向自己的手，他抚摸着上面凸起的虬结脉络，摇了摇头：“只是一瞬间...我想并不碍事。或许只是它安分太久了，想不合时宜地捣捣乱。”  
他又转向德罗，只有在面对他的弟弟时，白木才会罕见地流露出一点温柔的神色：“让你白跑了一趟。”  
“我是来见大哥的。”德罗拍拍胸脯，“才不在乎什么比赛。”  
“有没有想念大哥做的饭？”  
“没有。”  
“一点都没有？”  
“一点也没有...”

白木定的旅馆只有一张单人床，本来大会有为优秀的选手提供住宿，却被剑魂以太吵闹为由拒绝了。  
他总归是习惯独居的，毕竟一个人练剑的岁月太久了。  
但他倒是不介意偶尔和德罗挤一张床。即使他的弟弟早就不是当年的个头，健实的身躯几乎能把他轻松地搂在怀里，白木也仍旧觉得他和当年那个跟着自己身后的小不点没什么两样。  
德罗从后面抱着他，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝亲昵地磨蹭。散落的银发间露出的是白皙的皮肤，涌着一点吹弹可破的血色。  
不知怎的，白木又想起去年面摊上德罗和他开的那个玩笑了——如果它真的只是个玩笑的话。  
“和我上床。”  
那像是一句魇鬼的呓语，伏在他的耳畔森森地开口，再然后，睁开黑漆漆的瞳孔。  
“你还没有回答我。”白木闭着眼睛说，“你为什么挥剑。”  
“我...”  
“如果你要回答的报酬。”他的话语旋即又被白木打断了，男人的音色清朗而平缓，“你可以现在来取。”  
德罗哑然失声。

德罗曾经想过一个问题：他对白木到底有没有非分之想？  
这个非分之想涵盖面很广很超脱，德罗用他惯性的思维思考了一分钟，得出的结论是有的。  
毕竟他的大哥有着“朗朗如日月之入怀，颓唐如玉山之将崩”的皎皎面容，披散着星河一般的银白长发，腰间束袍的系带勾勒出纤细的腰肢，他自欺欺人地觉得这属于少年的肖想对象并不过分。  
但是真的到了僭越触手可及的时分，他又惶惶然地退缩了。山间的月是天上月，徒然在水中倒影里淌过是未有结果的。  
“我还没有想好。”  
他最后闷闷地说，气息扑打在白木的后颈，有点儿痒。  
白木没有再说话，好似他只是随手往湖里扔了一颗小石子，至于被波澜搅碎的月亮，不在他的关心范畴。  
夜晚就这样过去了。

“不走了吗？”白木慢悠悠地说，他一边说一边用勺子搅拌着瓷杯里的豆浆，直到米黄的块状完全融化后才将它递给德罗。  
现在是朝阳刚刚升起来的时候，但是大街小巷的伞棚已经撑起来了。他下楼给德罗买回了早餐，回来那会他的弟弟才懒洋洋地在床上打着哈欠坐起来。  
“嗯。”德罗接过杯子嘬了一小口，发觉有点烫后又改成在杯口缓缓吹气，把缭绕的白雾吹得歪歪扭扭，“我想...呆一段时间。”  
“好。”白木也不问他缘由，大抵也是没有刨根问底的习惯，浅浅地应了声便继续去享用他的早点。  
德罗继续喝着他的豆浆，完全是黄豆研磨出来的纯真味道，显而易见他的哥哥连泡豆粉都忘记了加糖。  
唉。有的人表面上是威名显赫的帝血弑天，其实私底下要苦着脸求着他的大哥让他掌勺。德罗默默自嘲。  
大会之后他们似乎也没有了在虚祖待下去的理由，毕竟白木看上去便对旅游一类兴致缺缺。他提议赶早回去，德罗也没有异议。  
“我跟着你就行了，大哥。”德罗耸耸肩，如是回答。  
白木正把两张船票折好，闻言有意无意地瞥了他一眼：“我的生活可是很无趣的。”  
“有什么关系嘛。”德罗把双手背在脑后，踢出一个大踏步，“我遇见的有趣事已经够多了。”  
他们并着肩在清晨的阳光下走着，白木撑开了他的旧伞，把两个人圈在小小的阴影里。

〈4〉  
德罗已经很长一段时间没有探望那位鬼剑士的导师了，但无论过去多少年，好像仍旧可以轻易地在后街的酒馆旁边找到他。盲眼的老人随意的盘腿坐在酒馆搬出来的柳条木箱上，身后背着交错的兵刃。  
“是你。”GSD说，他的眼睛上遮掩着红色的布条，德罗也无法确定那双失去神采的双目是否转向了自己，“当年的小子如今也闯出些名气了。”  
德罗揉了揉头发，像是局促于如何接话：“不值一提...”  
他顿了顿，又说：“我想来请教您一点事，有关鬼手。”  
“不是你的诅咒，是吗？”  
“是。”

“萨赫。”白木望向来者，把手中的扫帚搁在一边，拍了拍灰，“好久不见。”  
来者是位阿修罗，用墨色的眼罩遮掩去了暗淡的双目。他把头扭向剑魂的方向，轻轻地把竹篱门推开一个身位：“是的。太久没有回来了，碰运气前来看看，没想到你还是住在这里。”  
“那你运气不错。”白木说，“你要是早来几天，我还在虚祖教育小年轻。”  
萨赫被他少见的幽默感逗得微微笑起来：“你比以前有趣一点了。”  
“哦？这个以前是多久的以前了？”白木漫不经心地说，他走过去半倚着竹篱，将身子凑过去与立在他对面的阿修罗搭话。  
萨赫看上去认真地想了想：“十年吧。”  
“都这么久了。”  
“花落下是一个季节，花盛开又是一个季节。”萨赫答道，“你却只看手里的剑，又怎么会去搭理流逝的时间？”  
“我的剑，就足够了。”白木朝他摆摆手，“你哪里学来的这套文艺说辞，怪磕瘆的。”  
“哦，阿灰教我的。”萨赫老老实实地解释，“他说这样显得我比较有文化。”  
“阿灰？灰卡斯？”剑魂思忖了片刻，“他整天和鬼神唠叨，也开始整文艺的一套了？”  
萨赫摊手：“他说他要是没有感染鬼手，想去当一个国文老师来着。”  
“得了吧，你看着他，别让他误人子弟。”白木有一搭没一搭地同阿修罗谈着话，他平时并不是一个话多的人，只是老友相逢，便难得地多寒暄几句。反正他口中的鬼泣也不在场，多损他几句也无人知晓。  
萨赫也不恼，讪讪地笑了两下，转移了话题：“那个孩子现在可不得了。”  
“德罗？”  
“哦，是的。当年我也是看着他长大的，那会你隔壁的房子还是我的。”萨赫边说边指了指左边那座白墙红瓦的小院，它现在已经可见地生满了爬山虎，显然已经荒芜了许久，“我在修行的途中，都能听到许多‘年轻的帝血弑天’的轶事。”  
“他就是那样的孩子。”白木半眯着眼，“应该有属于他的广阔天地。”  
“而我。”他又慢慢地补充，“只是个悟道失败的剑魂罢了。”  
他没有背剑架，白发披散在玄色的衣袍背后，此时被穿堂风吹得微微扬起，过长的刘海遮住了眼底转瞬即逝的慨然。

德罗从厨房探出头来：“大哥，你想吃什么？”  
他从GSD处回来之时太阳已经落山了，但他不提，白木也不会询问他的行踪。倒是萨赫的到来让他微微意外，如果他记得没错，这个十几年前住在他们隔壁的瞎子还是个刚刚入行的阿修罗，转眼十载春秋，赫然也是突破到了天帝的境界，只是将那流动的波动之力收敛得安稳，像个普通人一般大大方方地瘫坐在他们家的沙发上。  
啊，和那个会被他捉弄的团团转的瞎子完全不一样了。德罗在心里吐槽，谁叫他那时候总和大哥勾肩搭背呢？  
“你怎么不问问我的意见？”萨赫不满状地代替白木回话。  
德罗小孩子气地朝他咧了咧嘴：“你修行那么苦，我才不相信你挑食。”  
“随便做点就行。”白木及时制止这场没有意义的斗气，收到回复的小脑袋便迅速地消失在了厨房门口。  
“唉。”阿修罗朝他倒苦水，“你就是太惯着他，把他宠过头了。”  
白木没有对自己的教育成果发表见解，他抿了一口桌上的茶，山茶的嫩尖在浅绿的温水中沉浮。  
“煮得不错。”他呵出一口气，轻声夸奖。

在厨艺方面，德罗的确有自夸的资本。虽然谁也无从得知他那一手娴熟的技巧是从何而来，但他的成品确实无可挑剔。退一万步来说，至少从外形上来看，就比白木锅下清一色的清汤寡水有食欲得多。  
萨赫一边伸筷子一边语重心长地感慨：“你的厨艺果然已经差到了人神共愤的地步。”  
白木扫了他一眼：“吃不死人。”  
德罗捧着碗，他本来想拍案驳回萨赫的话，但他转念一想这话又悲哀得真实，于是只能气哼哼地把大鱼大肉往他大哥碗里夹，同时愤愤然地甩给萨赫一个眼刀。  
“虽然我看不见，但我感觉到了你在鄙视我。”萨赫发言。  
“少把波动之力用在这种地方。”白木看了眼自己越堆越高的饭碗，不得不伸手稍稍制止了德罗热切地夹菜动作。  
萨赫含着饭菜不忘含糊反驳：“可是他鄙视我哎。”  
剑魂扶额：“...你们开心就好吧。”

“你怎么还不走？”德罗问。  
沙发上葛优瘫的阿修罗歪了歪脑袋：“阿白，你家崽都会赶人了，以前他可黏我了。”  
“以前他也没有很黏你...”白木顿了顿，最后选择不再重提陈年旧事，“你今天要暂住的话，没有空的房间了。”  
“我自然定了旅馆，本来就只是过来看看你。”萨赫装模作样地捂心口，“只是这个逐客令让我有点悲伤。”  
白木皱眉：“灰卡斯那家伙怎么把你带成了这个样子。”  
“唉，你别提，我也挺久没见着他了。”  
“哦，难怪。”白木说，“毕竟你喜欢他。”  
“...？！”萨赫从沙发上迅速地弹起来，“我不是，我没有。”  
“欲盖弥彰。”白木一边说一边伸手捏了捏靠过来的德罗的脸，“小孩子不要听这个。”  
谁能捏着帝血弑天的脸喊他小孩子呢？恐怕大陆上就独独白木一家了。  
阿修罗半晌没说话，最后叹了口气，起身把搭在扶手上的斗篷披在肩上：“再说吧。那我先走了。”  
“有缘再见。”白木朝他摆摆手。  
萨赫无奈地看向他：“虽然这么说，你要是想找我，一定能找到我。”  
剑魂不置可否：“或许。记得代我向灰卡斯问好。”  
“一定。”他回答道，然后顺手关上了大门。


End file.
